dronetacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Card Minigames
Playing the card minigames is one of the biggest pitfalls of the game, many would say. Although it is very creative, and particularly engaging on a DS, the games are also exhausting and can be very frustrating, requiring very fast work and a highly multi-tasking mind. Furthermore, most games can only be played properly with both hands and all fingers, with the exception of the fly swatter game. Rapid Fire Rapid Fire is the simplest minigame, which comes up whenever a gun or melee attack is used, and has the most common reliable results. If you tap with one finger or stylus, and you are fighting against a simple enemy, you will always get the maximum. On Easy Mode, against a special drone, you will always at least win, while on Hard Mode, if against a special drone, you will be just under the losing, even if you use a card. If an enemy uses a card in Hard Mode, it is impossible to drop below the same highest point for them, and even on Easy Mode, you will almost always at least lose. You can, however, use more than one tapper. On the DS, you are supposed to tap your fingernails at different times as fast as possible. On a computer, multiple mousepads and/or mouse clickers can be used. Fly Swatter Fly Swatter is the only game that is different depending on who used the card, where the card user takes the role of the fly, and the attacker takes on the role of the fly swatter. This is used in defending and counter abilities. While the fly is always incredibly unpredictable, it is possible to defeat the fly. On Hard Mode, it is near-impossible to get one shot. Defending as the fly is a completely different story, however. It is incredibly easy to 'drop' the fly by moving too fast, but this may be to make the minigame fair game. The computer can follow your movements exactly and will swat your fly every time. However, if you don't move at all, the computer gets confused, and sometimes may not even attack if you tug and let go of the fly repeatedly. Bumper Bombs This is the game that, despite all the cheating in all the other games, the computer cheats the most at this. This game is used whenever a cannon attack is used. The defender must throw their bombs past the goal, turning them on, and try to continue to throw bombs into the other side, until time is out and the bombs explode. One of the perks of the game is that the bombs will bounce of walls and each other, and positioning the bombs on the other side well enough will result in a difficult blockade on their screen. Unfortunately, it is incredibly difficult to create such a blockade, due to the physics of the goal. The closer the bomb is the goal, the more it slows down. The enemy will often throw bombs directly onto the goal and just over the line, but if you try to do it, it will most probably stay on your side. In order to get these bombs off, you must spin the bomb back and then forward, and if a blockade is in the bomb's path, you will simply drop it and make a three-bomb blockade instead. The enemy can also throw multiple bombs at a time, particularly noticable in Hard Mode, but all enemies will do this, even on normal enemies. It is possible to throw more than one bomb with more than one fingernail, but it is very difficult to control individual fingers, unless you also have two or more hands. Button Mash If you only use one stylus or fingernail, you will lose. Even against a normal enemy, there is a very sizable chance you will lose against the computer. This game is used as a tie-breaker whenever two cards are used. The Button Mash game essentially has you rapdily try to mash the buttons with different fingers as they light up to turn them off. In this way, a capable mind will probably win a lot. However, this is easily the most frustrating game out of them all, and the computer is capable of pressing about four butons in one second. Category:Game Mechanics